Naruto's digital quest
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto/Digmon crossover. Naruto wakes up in the digital world where his life takes a dramatic change. Join Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba as they face the dangers of the Digital world together. NaruHina and Kono x Hanabi. Might add more Digidestined later.
1. A new world

Naruto's Digital Quest

Chapter 1

A new world

Welcome to my long awated Naruto/Digimon fic. It's been a long time coming but here it is. Now for the first time, I can say this and it won't seem random. Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying a pleasant nap. Suddenly he felt pressure on his stomach he woke up to see a small creature which looked like a purple head with legs and a stubby tail.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed getting up in a hurry. "What the heck are you?" He asked in a panic.

"Calm down Naruto. I'm your friend." The creature said with a smile.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto asked causing the creature to get a wondering look on his face.

"I don't know. I just do. Any way my name's Dorimon" The creature said.

"Okay then Dorimon, where are we?" Naruto asked Dorimon.

"That's what I'd like to know." Came a voice that was familiar to Naruto. Both the boy and his small companion turned around to see a boy Naruto's age with red fang marks on his cheeks and a small blue creature on his shoulder that appeared to be just a cat-like head with a striped tail.

"Kiba? How did you get here? Where ever here is." Naruto asked his friend.

"No clue." Kiba said. "Oh, this is Wanyamon." He said pointing to the creature on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Wanyamon said hopping up and down on Kiba's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, and this is Dorimon " Naruto said pointing to his purple companion. 'Weird. Both me and Kiba are here and with strange creatures.' He thought to himself. Just then a large fire blast came at the 2 humans. Luckily they were able to dodge. Naruto on instinct rolled and grabbed Dorimon in his arms.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as out of the trees stepped a black and white triceratops like creature.

"That's Monochromon!" Dorimon exclaimed in Naruto's arms.

"Let me guess. Not a good guy." Naruto said in a straight face.

"Nope." Dorimon replied.

"Run?" The 2 boys asked in sync.

"Run." The 2 creatures replied also in sync. With that Naruto and Kiba bolted with Dorimon and Wanyamon in their arms. As they were running Naruto looked back to see Monochromon giving chace. Naruto tried to create shadow clones to lead Monochromon away.

"I can't use my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed as Kiba tried to do a jutsu.

"Me either! Whats going on?" Kiba asked in anger. Just then Naruto saw a wall of rock. At the base was a human sized hole.

"Down there!" Naruto exclaimed as he baseball slid into the hole with Kiba rolling right behind him. Once they enered the hole, Monochromon repeatedly head butted the wall while the 4 waited for it to go away.

"Is he gone?" Dorimon asked after the thumping stopped.

"I'll go check." Naruto said putting Dorimon down.

"Careful man." Kiba warned.

"I'll be fine." Naruto replied going to the opening. As soon as he peeked his head out he was greeted by a small yellow creature that resembled Dorimon except more feminent. Standing next to her was A certain Hyuga wearing a parka.

"Hi there. Don't worry about Monochromon he's gone." The creature said smiling before turning and speeking to the girl. "Hey Hinata, is he 1 of your friends?" The creature asked.

"Yes he is, Viximon." Hinata replied reaching her hand out to Naruto. "Here, let me help you, Naruto-kun." She said with a slight blush.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and siganling the others that it was safe. Afterwards, the 3 humans were discussing what was going on.

"So we all wake up here, where ever here is, we all have these little guys with us and none of us can use our chakra." Kiba stated.

"Sounds about right." Naruto replied.

"Do you think anyone else is here." Hinata asked. As if on cue a white creature with what appeared to be ribbon like antennas on its forehead ran out of the bushes.

"Hey, over here! I found more humans!" As the creature called out 2 people came out of the bushes. 1 had spiky black hair and was wearing yellow shirt with a red Konaha symbol on it. The other was a girl holding a yellow creature that sort of resembled wanyamon only with purple stripes on its tail. The girl herself had long black hair, white eyes matching Hinata's and was clad in a dark-grey training gi.

"Nice job, Tokomon." The boy said before looking up to see Naruto. "Naruto nii-san? Your here too?" The boy asked.

"Konohmaru?" Naruto asked in shock. Hinata then stepped forward to the girl next to Konahamaru.

"Hanabi-chan, how did you get here? Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure Onee-chan. I just woke up and I was here." Hanabi replied.

"So none of us know how we got here." Hinata quietly said to herself. "Oh, who's your friend?" Hinata asked pointing to the creature in her sister's arms.

"I'm Nyaromon." The creature said.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata said.

"Well, glad to know we're not the only ones here." A voice came from behind everyone to reveal a blonde girl in purple and a black-haired boy in green. In the girls arms was a small green plant-like legless creature with thorns for hair and a leaf for a tail and on the the boys shoulder was a yellow snake-liked creature with fins for legs and 6 horns. The tips on the front 2 horns while the back 4 were tipped red.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino, you guys too? Naruto asked.

"Yeah we're here too." Shikamaru said as Ino spoke up.

"Actually, I think he means these 2." She said lifting her creature up slightly. "This is Budmon and that's Kyokyomon." She said as the 2 creatures jumped down and joined the other 5.

"So, what are you guys anyway? Kiba asked the creatures.

"We're Digimon!" The creatures exclaimed in unison. Suddenl Naruto noticed some stones moving before he started to hear increasingly louder rumbling.

"Everybody move!" Naruto called as the others moved when Monochromon came charging through. "I thought that we lost him!" He exclaimed.

"Apearently not." Dorimon said as he and the other Digimon got between the humans and Monochromon and charging forward.

The humans all tried to run after the Digimon in fear for their new friends when suddenly seven multi-colored orbs came down spinning around the left arm of each of them. Suddenly they were each wearing an oval-shaped device with a screen on the left and a circular red button with black arrow buttons going around it.

All of a sudden green 0s and 1s started flashing through their eyes as they all pressed a black button on the bottom of their devices making them slide up to reveal number pads. As each of them pressed in the code 555, they heard a female computer voice say 'Digivolution'.

In a flash of light each of the Digimon began to change and call out.

"Dorimon, digivole to... Dorumon!"

"Kyokyomon, digivolve to... Kudamon!"

"Viximon, digivolve to... Renamon!"

"Tokomon, digvolve to... Patamon!"

"Nyaromon, digivolve to... Salamon!"

"Wanyamon, digivolve to... Gaomon!"

"Budmon, digivolve to... Lalamon!

As the light receded the human stood in amazement as their Digimon had changed. Just then with a mighty battle cry they charged at Monochromon.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And, there you go. The first chapter of my Naruto/Digimon fic. I really hope you like it. Please leave reviews with any critisims. But please for the love of God be civil about it. Also, before I go. Would you like anyone else as a Digidestined and with which Digimon. I already had an idea for Gaara with Impmon. But I'm open to ideas. Pleas leave suggestions in the reviews. Well until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Take flight, Dorugamon

Chapter 2

Take flight, Dorugamon

Okay time for chapter 2. I must say. I am really grateful for all the reviews and I hope you keep reading. Now, before we get started, I just want you to know I've decided to limit this to a maximum of 12 Digidestined. With that cleared up, lets respond to the reviews.

zachary12: Thanks.

mellra: Well my thought proses was more that Impmon fitted with Gaara's personality. Both were dealt a bad hand, got absorbed by their own power, and became extremely badass. Plus I don't know what Armidillomon's ultimate and mega forms are and I won't be putting in armor digivolving. Yes to Sakura getting Biyomon. As for Sasuke. I was thinking more the lines of BlackAgumon.

MYK-ON: Thanks, I've wanted to do this fic for a while.

guest: I'll consider some of those.

spanky1988: Wait no longer.

guest: By freak out do you mean 'be surprised at his surroundings or 'try to kill everything?

Jacob Deitz: 1: Yes, I am crazy. 2: I think that would work with Impmon and Gaara both fighting their darker impulses. 3: I think it would even out with how I gave Kono and Hanabi 2 of the holy trinity and Naruto and Shikamaru 2 of the royal knights. 4: It's not final yet. I could end up giving him Monodramon or something. I just want to give Gaara someone cool to biomerge with.

Well then, without further delay... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto and the others stood in aww at what they had just seen happen to their new friends.

Where Dorimon once stood there was now a creature with a raptor-like physique a fox-like tail and small black wings. His head was similar to when he was Dorimon just with a red crystal on his head.

In place of the small Viximon there was now a 5 ft tall bipedal fox with yellow fur and purple arm sleeves with the yin yang symbol on them.

Kyokyomon was replaced with a white weasel-like creature with a gold wire-like pattern on his back, a gold ring on his neck and a bell on the tip of his tail.

Right above where Tokomon once stood there was now an orange creature that was slightly bigger then Tokomon with wings where Tokomon's antennas were.

Nyaromon became a small 4 legged creature with rosy cheeks and a gold ring around her neck.

Wanyamon was replaced with a blue bipedal dog-like creature with boxing gloves and a headband over a yellow 4 point star.

Budmon was replaced with a small pink and green creature with a yellow antenna moving in a propeller like motion to cause flight.

The 7 Digimon rushed forward to fight Monochromon. Dorumon was first to attack calling out "Metal shot" as a metal ball came out of his mouth knocking Monochromon back before Renamon jumped up from behind him calling out "Diamond storm" as 2 dozen white glowing leaves rained down on Monochromon.

Salamon and Patamon were next to attack as Salamon calling out "Sledge crash" and tackled into Monochromon at high speed as Patamon called out "Boom bubble" and shot out a strong blast of wind. Afterwards the marks on Kudamon's back began to glow as he called out "Holy shot" and blasted a white blast an Monochromon.

Lalamon and Gaomon went next as Lalamon called out "Seed blast" as a seed was shot out of her mouth stunning Monochromon before Gaomon ran up calling "Gao rush" hitting Monochromon with a volley of punches.

Monochromon stumbled backwards for a moment before falling over with all 7 Digimon standing over the unconscious beast. "We should leave before he wakes up." Dorumon said going up to the Humans who nodded as they left.

As the group reached a clearing Naruto decided to speak up. "So, anyone else curious on how we got these things. Or how we all knew that code?" Naruto said pulling up is arm emphasizing the purple and black device on his wrist. "For that matter what happened to you guys." He said turning to the Digimon.

"We digivolved." Dorumon said simply.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked as Renamon walked up to her.

"It's a transformation that gives us more strength." Renamon explained. "Although, it usually takes years before we can do it.

"Then how where you able to do it this time?" Ino asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with these things." Shikamaru said showing his own white and gold device. Everyone nodded at his statement before Konohamaru spoke up.

"Hold on when you digivolved you called out new names. So, do your names change when you digivolve?" Kono asked turning towards Patamon.

"Yeah, our names change with our forms. So, I'm Patamon now." Patamon explained to the boy before the others explained their new names to the Humans. They then suddenly heard a growling noise.

"Sorry, that was me. I haven't eaten anything all day." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well we should probably get some food." Hinata suggested. Just then Naruto noticed that the sky was starting to go dim.

"We might also need to find a place to camp tonight." Naruto suggested.

"We went passed a clearing with some fruit trees while we where looking for you guys." Konohamaru said.

"Think you can lead us there?" Shikamaru asked Kono and Hanabi.

"We shouldn't have too much trouble back tracking." Hanabi said.

"Then lead on." Naruto said as the 2 younger children lead them to the clearing. Upon reaching the clearing they where surounded by trees filled with green apples. Naruto pulled out 3 shurikin and threw them causing several apples to fall. Naruto took a bite and his eyes went wide. "This tastes like raw beef!" He exclaimed after forcing the bite down.

"That's a meat apple. You have to cook it first." Salamon explained.

Naruto was surprised a this. 'An apple that tastes like meat? This place is weird.' Naruto thought to himself. "Okay, then. Me and Dorumon will go get some fire wood." Naruto said turning to Dorumon, who was stuffing his face with the raw meat apples.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Dorumon said throwing another apple in to his mouth. "I love raw meat apples." He said with his mouth full.

"Well, I don't like the taste of raw meat. Let's go." Naruto said.

"Hang on. I don't think you 2 should go alone." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Good call. Hinata, wanna come?" Naruto asked as the Hyuga girl nodded and got up with Renamon right behind her.

"I want to come too." Konohamaru said. Naruto then knelt down.

"Nah, you stay here with the others. We won't be gone long." Naruto said ruffling Kono's hair. He then looked over at Shikamaru with a look on his face that seemed to say. 'Keep him out of trouble.' Shikamaru could only nod as Naruto and Hinata left with their Digimon.

As Hinata and Naruto were gathering wood, Hinata decided to speak. "So, how do you think we got here,Naruto-kun." She asked nervously.

"Not sure. But I think their must be a reason right?" Naruto said.

Hinata then nodded before she looked to Renamon and Dorumon. "Do you 2 know why we're here?" She asked the Digimon.

Both of them shook their heads before Renamon spoke. "I don't know why. All I know is I must protect you from harm." She said to Hinata. Just then the 4 heard a rumbling as through the trees, Monochromon came running. Renamon then tackled Hinata out of the way of the charge.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit." Naruto said as Dorumon flew up and fired a metal shot. Renamon tried to fire off a diamond storm but the leaves fell to the ground as soon as they generated.

'Why is Dormon able to fight, but not Renamon?' Hinata thought before it hit her. "Renamon you're to hungry to fight! Run!" She called out as Monochrmon charged at the vulpine Digimon.

As Monochromon approached Renamon and Hinata, he was suddenly hit by a kunai. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Naruto called to him as he started to run. Naruto lead Monochromon to a cliff hoping to lead him in to falling off. However, much to Naruto's surprise, rather than charge at him, Monochromon shot a large fireball at Naruto which hit the ground beneath him and caused him to fall.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata called as Naruto began to fall.

"Naruto!" Dorumon called out as he tried to catch up with the falling boy. Suddenly both Dorumon and Naruto's eyes began to glow green with 0s and 1s once more. Naruto opened the keypad on his device and typed in the code 335 (Major props to anyone who know why I chose that code.) and once again heard the call of "Digivolution as Dorumon's body began to glow.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" As the light subsided Dorugamon dashed fourth and caught Naruto on his back. Dorugamon was much bigger than Dorumon, his fur was a much darker shade of purple with subtle jagged lines of the original purple, his black claws were now blood-red, and his wingspan was now as large as his torso on each side.

Dorugamon flew up with Naruto on his back as he called out "Power Metal" which caused a large ball twice the size of Dorumon's metal shot. Monochromon tried to shoot at them. But Dorugamon avoided each shot with ease. Monochromon fired an extremely large shot at him but he avoided with a spin. (Insert Star Fox joke here.) before he began to fly up higher and gather energy. Then with a mighty cry of "Canon Ball" He fired an extremely large metal ball at Monochromon knocking unconscious once more.

As Monochromon fell a strange black mist came from his body. As he stood up he looked around with a confused look on his face confused look on his face. He looked over to Hinata and Renamon and walked away much to the surprise of everyone there.

Naruto and Dorugamon then flew down to pick up Hinata, Renamon and the firewood and they flew back to camp to tell the others what happened.

Meanwhile in dark room, the events that had just transpired were shown on a ghostly screen as a leather wrapped hand with gold claws for fingers slammed down on the arm rest of a chair. "So, those brats have allready started to gain power. I'll just have to destroy them before they gain any more." A shadowy figure said as he began to cackle evilly.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And their you go, chapter 2. I really hope you liked it. Now before I go, as I said before, I'm thinking about giving Sasuke BlackAgumon, Sakura Biyomon, and I'm torn between giving Gaara Impmon, Monodramon, or Armidillomon assuming I can find out what his ultimate and mega forms are. Also, who do you want to see digivolve next? Leave votes in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	3. The blue flame of Kyubimon

Chapter 3

The blue flame of Kyubimon

Well, here we go, chapter 3. I've got no news this time. So, on to the reviews.

Guest: Well. Now it's a toss-up between Sasuke getting Blackagumon or Impmon and Gaara getting Armadillomon or Monodramon.

MKY-ON: Glad you reviewed again. But I'm confused on what you mean by "What kind of Digimon will Hinata have?". If you mean, "How will Renamon act." Pretty much the whole "Loyal protecter" thing she has in Tamers. If you want to know what she digivolves into. Well, chapter title.

GI SCOE: You have a point. I now have 2 coin tosses to deal with.

Spanky1988: I'm putting Conduit to Vampire on the back burner for now until I get some things ironed out.

Pokedrago: You are correct.

Guest: You're right. I have some pondering to do.

Guest: Okay.

Guest: Yup.

Aright then... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto and Hinata had landed back at the campsite shortly after defeating Monochromon. Upon reaching the site Dorugamon reverted back to Dorumon and Naruto and Hinata began to tell the others what happened.

"And then he just... left." Hinata said as they finished telling the other what happened. The team took a moment to absorb the story.

"So it was that black mist making Monochromon attack us?" Ino asked nobody in particular.

"Looks like it. But the real question is, where did that mist come from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something tells me we'll find out sooner or later." Naruto said pulling up a meat apple from the fire and taking a bite.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a six-eyed spider-like Digimon with a skull and cross-bones on its abdomen was walking through the forest alone. When suddenly a pair of red eyes set upon it.

"You'll do nicely." The shadowy figure said, startling the Digimon. As the Digimon began to run the figure raised his belted golden claw sending a black mist at the Digimon. The Digimon ran as fast as it could. But the mist was to fast and caught up to it and went into its body causing it eyes to turn red and giving it a sadistic smile. "Now, destroy the Digidestined." The figure commanded before disappearing.

Meanwhile back at the campsite, the team had decided to get some sleep. Naruto, who had decided to stay awake and keep watch, looked over to see Konohamaru shivering in his sleep with Patamon in his arms. "Hey, Dorumon." Naruto said getting the atention of his Digimon friend. Can you go lay down next to Kono?" He asked wanting Dorumon to warm up Kono with his fur.

"Sure thing." Dorumon said going and lying down next to Kono and causing him to warm up.

Hinata, who was having trouble sleeping, saw this and went and sat down next to Naruto. "You really look out for him." She stated with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, he looks up to me like a big brother. So I kind of feel like it's my responsiblity to take care of him." Naruto said with his own smile.

"I wish I had that kind of relationship with Hanabi." Hinata said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we get along just fine. But being in the Hyuga clan, we know that only 1 of us can be the 1 to become the head of the clan and the other will get the bird-cage seal. So the 2 of us have pretty much been raised to be rivals." Hinata said saddly.

"That's tough. Your clan really should put an end to that." Naruto said with a frown.

"I think so too. But it wouldn't be easy." Hinata replied before Naruto took her hand causing her to blush bright red.

"I wouldn't worry. I've seen you in action. So I know you won't give up until your clan is better." Naruto said tenderly to Hinata, whose face was now as red as Dorumon's crystal.

"T-thank you." Hinata stuttered out while looking away while unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

"Any time." Naruto said smiling at Hinata's blush. Mean while up above the 2 Renamon was watching these events unfold with a small smile on her face. Suddenly her ears perked up as she saw a spider-like Digimon take aim at Hinata.

Renamon leapt out of the tree calling out "Power paw" as blue flames surrounded her fists just before hitting the spider in the head as it has about to shoot. "Everyone, get up. We've got company." Renamon said as the others woke up.

"Who is that?" Shikarmaru asked upon seeing the spider Digimon in the trees.

"That's Dokugumon." Kudmon explained to his partner.

"But she's usualy friendly and keeps to herself." Lalamon said floating next to Ino just before Dokugumon called "Poison cobweb" and shooting a purple blast came out of her mouth causing a nearby tree to shrivle up.

"Somebody better tell her that." Kiba said as they continued to dodge the poison blasts.

Naruto opened the keypad on his device and was about to type in the Digivolve only for Dokugumon to call out "Poison thread" and shoot a web which wrapped around Naruto's arm. He tried his damnedest to get the webbing off. But with little success.

Dokugumon then shot several webs tieing up all the Digimon before turning her attention to the Humans. She then shot a web at Hanabi and began to pull her up. Without a moments hesitation, Hinata rushed forward, pulling a shuriken out of her pouch and throwing it at the web, causing Hanabi to fall.

Hinata caught her still wrapped up sister and tried to cut the webbing, with little success. While she was distracted, Dokugumon aimed at Hinata and her sister for another poison cobweb.

The others ran towards the 2 sisters trying to get them out of there. Renamon, upon seeing her friend in danger, used her power paw attack to make all of her paws catch fire and burn away the webs. She then ran into the path of the poison cobweb in an attempt to protect Hinata and Hanabi.

At that moment, green 0s and 1s appeared Hinata and Renamon's eyes as Hinata pulled up her yellow and blue device and typed in the same code Naruto typed to make Dorumon digivolve. Upon putting in the code, she heard the computerized voice say "Digivolution" as Renamon was enveloped in a white light.

"Renamon digivolve too... Kyubimon" As the light died down, the bipedal Renamon was replaced with a yellow quadruped Fox with yin yang symbols on the thighs of her hind legs. (and that red and white thing around her neck I don't know the name of.) But what shocked the Humans the most, where her 9 tails. Naruto quickly closed his eyes to check his seal and was releaved to feel it still intact.

Kyubimon quickly picked up the Hyuga sisters and rushing them over to the others before turning her attention to Dokugumon. The spider Digimon fired several quick poison cobwebs and Kyubimon who dodged the attacks in what looked like a teleporting fashion.

The humans where still intimidated by Renamon's evolution before Naruto spoke up. Don't worry she just looks similar to the Kyuubi." He said getting sceptical looks from the other Humans except for Hinata, Shikamaru and Konohamaru.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino asked him.

"She wouldn't be defending us if she was our enemy." He said covering himself and Ino, Kiba and Hanabi accepted his explanation.

Meanwhile during the fight, Dokugumon attempted to make a web grid only for her to call out "Fox tail inferno." and catching the webs on fire causing Dokugumon to fall on her back. Kyubimon the called out. "Dragon wheel before her whole body caught on fire before a blue dragon came out knocking Dokugumon against a tree.

As the flames cleared everyone saw the black mist leave Dokugumon's body. Dokugumon then woke up and ran away upon seeing Kyubimon. Kyubimon the turned to her fellow Digimon and used her Fox tail inferno to free them before reverting back to Renamon.

"Are you alright?" Renamon asked Hinata.

"Yes we're all alright. Although Hanabi could use some help." Hinata said, pointing at her still webbed up sister who Renamon quickly freed with a power paw.

"Okay, 1 things for sure. What ever is behind that black mist is after us. So we should get some rest and get moving in the morning." Naruto said and the other agreed. They decided to take watch in teams of 4. Naruto and Shikamaru decided to take first watch with Dorumon and Kudamon.

"You know you'll have to tell the others about the Kyuubi sooner or later right?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who let out a chuckle at his friend picking up on the fact of the seal.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said as the turned to see a sleeping Hinata who had Hanabi sleeping in her arms. "Just not yet." He said with a smile as they continued to watch for danger.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And their you go chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Now before I go I want to know who you want to Digivolve next time. Please leave a vote in the reviews. But to be clear Patamon will be last. Well untill next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Blade of Reppamon

Chapter 4

Blade of Reppamon

Okay sorry about the long wait. But it's time for chapter 4 you know the drill by now. So, on to the reviews.

mellra: Good call. Kudamon it is.

MYK-ON: Yeah it kind of does.

zachary12: Thank you

Guest 1: Okay.

Kiba thing: Not really. Akamaru is just as important to Kiba as ever and the 2 will be reunited when they get back to the real world.

spanky1988: Wait no longer.

merry1995: Yeah, I know what you mean. Those fics are just fine. But I prefer the heroes going through a journey. As for the Timeline. It's after Tsunade becomes Hokage but before Sasuke defects.

FlameDragon14: I'll try to better on the descriptions. I forgot to think of the people who weren't big fans of Naruto and Digimon reading this.

Guest 2: I decided on Kudamon. Maybe Gaomon next time.

Guest 3: Well, here's the update.

100 Poenixer: Thanks for telling me about Ankylomon.

Guest 4: Here it is.

Twilight-Lloyd: I did indeed ask for it.

Guest 5: I ship Gaara and Matsuri actualy. Probably will put in ShikaTema.

Guest 6: I could.

Guest 7: Yeah, I'll put in Sasusaku and as for the other 2. See 2 above.

Guest 8: Here you go.

: What? I like Power Rangers.

Now that we've got that done with... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The sun had just risen in the Digital world and the team had just woken up. Ino looked over to Naruto who was tying the top half of his orange jumpsuit like a sack.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked the whisker-marked boy.

"There's no telling the next time we'll run into a source of food. So, I'm packing some meat apples with my jacket to take with us." Naruto explained as he finished tying up the jacket.

"Wow, that's pretty smart." Lalamon said as she flew down in to Ino's arms still feeling tired.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he used the sleeves to make a strap.

After they had gotten everything together, the group set out. As they were walking, Kiba decided to speak up.

"Hey, Naruto. Something's been bugging me." The Inuzuka said.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's just that... Here you're acting smart and mature. But back in Konoha you act like... Well, an idiot." Kiba said, voicing his concerns.

"Hey! That's really rude!" Dorumon shouted at Kiba before Naruto put his hand on his Digimon's shoulder.

"No, no, Dorumon. It's cool." He said before turning his attention back to Kiba. "Well Kiba, I only act like an idiot to through people off guard." Naruto explained.

"Wait. I understand why you would want to throw enemy Shinobi off guard. But why act like that way all the time." Hanabi asked, deciding to enter the conversation.

"Sad to say. But not everyone back home likes me and it's not because of my pranks. That's all I want to say on the subject." Naruto said getting confused looks from all the Digimon, Kiba, Ino, and Hanabi, sad looks from Konohamaru and Hinata and a knowing look from Shikamaru.

"Uh, okay." Kiba responded as the group kept walking.

Meanwhile in the middle of a canyon that our heroes were headed for. A large purple mole like Digimon with a drill nose and claws was simply minding it own business when he suddenly say the silhouette of a demonic figure come over the wall he was standing against.

"What? Who... Who are you?" He asked in fear. But got no answer as a golden and leather claw stretched out and the black mist arose and went in to the mole like Digimon as his eyes turned red.

"Now, go. Destroy the Digidestined." The voice said as the Digimon walked off.

Back with Naruto and the gang, they had just come up on a canyon.

"So, what now?" Konohamaru asked, looking over to Naruto who was scanning the area with his eyes.

"Over there, a bridge." Naruto said pointed out a rope bridge a few yards away from them. "Okay, I'll go ahead to make sure it's safe." He said as he walked over the bridge with Dorumon close behind him. "Okay, we're good!" He called out as the others began to cross the bridge.

As the group was walking over to him, Naruto suddenly felt a slight trembling beneath his feet and looked down to see pebbles shaking. "Guys, move!" He shouted as the ground went in to a full on quake. "Dorumon, go grab Kono." Naruto ordered as his partner flew over and picked up Konohamaru to fly the younger boy over to him.

"Renamon, get Hanabi to the other side." Hinata said as the vulpine Digimon grabbed Hanabi and Salamon and jumped to the other side of the bridge. Suddenly, 1 of the posts fell off the cliff side and 1 corner of the bridge.

Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru along with their Digimon then began to hurry across the bridge while they could. Kiba, Gaomon and Shikamaru all managed to get to the end of the bridge. Shikamaru then looked behind him to see that Ino was stuck in between 2 boards.

"Hang on." He said as he went back to where Ino was on the bridge and used his hands to help move the boards enough to get Ino loose. As he turned around for them to start running, he saw the other post was about to fall. He then grabbed Ino's wrist and summoned all of his strength to throw her the rest of the way as the post fell.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as he fell.

'Well at least I went out saving my friend.' He thought as his white and gold device began to glow and green binary code flashed in his eyes and Kudamon's as the small Digimon jumped off of his shoulder and Shikamaru pressed in the Digivolve code.

"Kudamon Digivolve to..." Kudamon began as his small body became about the same size Kyuubimon was and his tail grew a giant Z-shaped blade with a red eye as grey mask with red marking came to his face, a Yin/Yang symbol appeared on his flank (Insert Cutie Mark joke here) and long white hair came out of the back of his head. "Reppamon!" He shouted as he stabbed his tail blade in to the canyon wall and wheeled up before running on the canyon wall and catching Shikamaru on his back before jumping up to meet with the others.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked as Shikamaru climbed off of Reppamon.

"I'm fine." He replied before turning around to see the large mole Digimon come out of the ground.

"It's Drimogemon!" Lalamon exclaimed.

"Let me guess. Usually nice. Now trying to kill us." Hanabi said, turning to Salamon who then nodded.

"Well, let's not give him the chance." Naruto said as he held his arm up and nodded to Dorumon before punching in the code.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to... Dorugamon!"

Hinata then turned to Renamon who then entered a battle stance as Hinata pressed the code in.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

Dorugamon and Kyuubimon then rushed up next to Reppamon.

"We need to make this quick." Kyuubimon said.

"She's right. The Humans are in to bad an area for someone like Drimogemon." Dorugamon confirmed.

"Try to get him off the ground." Said Shikamaru, who was still next to Reppamon

"Then let's finish this quickly." Reppamon said.

"Way ahead of you." Dorugamon said as he rushed forward and head butted the Mole Digimon before he bit it's shoulder and flew up before spinning in the air and throwing it down.

Kyuubimon then used jumped up and had Reppamon use his tail to boost her up. She then summersaulted in the air before going in to a "Dragon Wheel" and hit Drimogemon in mid air.

Reppmon then jumped as high as he could and called out "Vacuum Kamaitaichi and slashed his tail at the air as a blade of wind came out and hit Drimogemon in the gut before it hit the ground and the black mist flew out of him.

The 3 Digimon then deDigivolved and went over to their Human partners.

"What happened?" Drimogemon asked as he came to.

"You were under the control of a black mist and you attacked us." Lalamon said as she flew up to him.

"Oh no. I hope I didn't hurt anyone." Drimogemon said with a sad face.

"Don't worry, we're all fine." Naruto said. "Can you tell us the last thing you remember?" He asked, trying to get more info on whoever was gunning for them.

"It's all a blur. All I can remember is a pair of red tattered wings and a hand wrapped in leather with gold claws. I'm sorry I can't be more help." Drimogemon said.

"It's okay. Any information helps." Shikamaru said, joining the conversation. "Can you tell us where the nearest settlement is?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. Gigabyte Gardens. It's about half a days walk that way." Drimogemon said, pointing out the way for them to walk.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said as he and Naruto turned around and the blonde boy signaled for the others to start moving. "Claws and wings. Not exactly specific." He said to Naruto.

"Maybe not. But we might be able to get somemore info out of the next Digimon to attack us." Naruto replied as the group continued walking.

Meanwhile back in the Canyon where Drimogemon was currepted, The clawed and was clenching it rage.

"Those brats keep getting stronger. But their luck can't last forever." A demonic voice said as the hand disappeared in to the shadows.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And there you go. Once again, sorry for the wait and hope you enjoyed the chapter and by now most hardcore Digimon fans have figured out who's after the gang. Anyway, who should Digivolve next time, Gaomon or Lalamon. Also I've been toying with the idea of giving Gaara Hackmon. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Sunflowmon blooms

Chapter 5

Sunflowmon blooms

Well here we go. Time for chapter 5. But before that. On to the reviews.

Ciel Thanatos Phantomhive: You know, not a lot of people pick up on the Faiz reference. Glad you got it.

Guest: Okay.

D.N.S Akina: Thanks for the tip.

foxchick1: Everyone voted Blackagumon. But I do have plans for Impmon.

yukicrewger2: Well, that's not really going to be a thing with Reppamon. Also, glad you like the codes.

Alright guys... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

We join our heroes as they walk through a meadow on the way to Gigabyte Gardens. Naruto then looked down to see Konohamaru yawning.

"Getting tired there, squirt?" Naruto asked the younger boy.

"I can keep going for a bit longer." Kono replied with another yawn.

"Okay, just make sure you can keep up with us." He said, getting a nod from the younger boy.

Ino, who was at the back of the line, was looking back and forth between Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru before looking to their Digimon before she looked down at the pink and green device on her wrist. 'Hmm, I wonder.' She thought to herself before she pushed up the screen and pressed the same code that the others had used in an attempt to see what Lalamon would Digivolve in to. However upon doing so, the word 'error' flashed on the screen in red.

"Huh?" She asked nobody in particular.

"What's wrong?" Shikmaru asked as the entire group stopped.

"I tried to type in that code that you guys used, so I could see what Lalamon would turn in to. But nothing happened." She explianed.

"Well, maybe they have to unlock the power." Hinata said.

"That makes sense. Remember, every time any of the Digimon have Digivolved so far, we've been in danger." Shikamaru said.

"But once they have Digivolved, they can do it whenever they need." Naruto said, pointing out what had happened in their previous fight.

'Yeah but why.' Ino thought. "Well Lalamon, let's just hope if I'm ever in a tight spot, you'll become something good." She joked.

"No matter what I Digivolve in to I'll be sure to beat anything that attacks you." Lalamon said as she flew in to Ino's arms, getting a smile from the human girl before the group continued to walk.

Meanwhile in a lake near Gigabite Gardans, a large turtle like Digimon with blades for arms was busy swimming when suddenly, the water he was in turned black as night as a demonic figure from the water.

The figure then raised it's hand as the black mist went in to the water Digimon's body and it's blue eyes began to glow red before it swam to the edge of the lake and walked crawled off.

Back with Naruto and the others, they had just arrived at the top of a hill which had a large flower filled village at the base.

"My kind of place." Ino joked.

"Yeah, I know all of the medical uses for those flowers." Lalamon cheerfully said.

"Oh, you've got to show me." Ino said as she and her Dgimon continued their trek to the village.

Upon entering the village, our heroes were surrounded on all sides by small bipedal flower like Digimon with red and beige heads, petal rings on their necks, beige torsos, green legs and white flowers with purple tips for hands.

"Hello and welcome to our village. We're the Floramon tribe." The lead Digimon chearily said.

'Oh, finaly. Digimon that aren't trying to kill us.' Naruto thought before he and the others walked up to Ino and Lalamon introduced themselves to the Floramon. "If it's not to much trouble, would it be alright if our group stayed here for the night?" He asked.

"Of coarse you can. Our village is always open to tired travelers." The lead Floramon said, getting a thankful bow from the humans before leading them to a large tent for dinner.

"Mmm. This soup is really good." Konohamaru said as they were all eating.

"Well feel free to take some of it with you when you leave." Floramon said.

Ino was the first to finish her bowl and had decided to go outside to get some medicinal plants for the trip.

"Okay, so this 1 is for burns?" Ino asked the flying pink and green Digimon as she held up a light blue flower.

"Right and this for paralysis." Lalamon said, holing up a yellow flower with her stubby arms.

The 2 of them kept picking medicinal flowers with help of 1 of the Floramon for a few minutes when suddenly Ino heard a sound coming from the water of the near by lake.

"Huh? What is that?" She asked as she walked up to the lake only for a large amount of water to shoot up revealing the Black Misted turtle Digimon who the called out 'Finn Cutter!' and slicing at Ino who the back flipped out of the way and threw shuriken it. But to no avail.

"That's Archelomon. He usually helps the village by watering the flowers." Floramon said.

"He must be under the power of the Black Mist." Lalamon reasoned.

"Quick run back to the village and warn our friends!" Ino shouted as the Floramon ran off and she and Lalamon stayed behind to give cover. Lalamon flew up and fired out a Seed Blast in to Archelomon's eyes, causing the Digimon to scream out in rage before shouting 'Ocean Streamer!' Causing a cloud to appear above Ino before a large torent of water came down towards her.

Lalamon, acting on instinct, leapt between Ino and the water as the Yamanaka's eyes filled with 1s and 0s as she pulled up her pink and green device and pressed in the Digivolution code.

"Lalamon Digivolve too..." The pink and green Digimon began as she began to glow and was replace by a creature with a large green body with, a thorn tipped tail, a thin pointed legs, thick arms with the claw like fingers, 2 large leaves on the back of her neck. Her head was beige with, black beady eyes, a pink triangle pointing at her mouth, and yellow flower petals around the edge of her face. "Sunflowmon!" She shouted before calling out 'Sunshine Beam!' as golden beam of light shot out of her petals and got rid of the water and the cloud.

Sunflowmon then turned to Archelomon and shouted 'Cactus Tail before shooting a large amount of needles at him and stunning him before flying at him and shout 'Smiley Slap!' and hitting him square across the face, leaving a smile mark on it is Archelomon fell to the ground and the back mist left his body.

"Ino, are you alright?" Kiba asked as he ran up with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she looked back to Sunflowmon before noticing that Archelomon was starting to rustle.

" What happened to me?" He groggily asked as Sunflowmon walked up to him.

"You were being controlled by the Black Mist." She said as Gaomon walked up to him.

"Do you remember anything from before you were possessed?" The blue dog like Digimon asked.

"I saw... A pale body with 7 red orbs going up from the left side of his torso and up to his left shoulder." Archelomon said, adding to the description of whoever was pulling the strings.

"Gold claws, red wings, pale body, red orbs." Naruto listed off.

"Can you think of anyone like that?" Hinata asked Renemon.

"Sadly, no." The vulpine Digimon replied.

"But whoever they are, they are extremely powerful." Kudamon said.

"Well, whoever they are, we'll beat them." Ino said with confidence in her voice.

"She's right. After all, the Digimon are getting stronger all the time. If they all team up, nothing can beat them." Kiba said

"Still, we should be careful. Whoever they are, they're out for blood." Naruto, said.

Meanwhile in a dark room, the figure with the gold claw was watching over the group with screen made from the Dark Mist. "How hard is it to kill 7 brats?!" He asked in a rage.

"Quite pathetic, I must say. Said a voice with a water like sound to it came from a tenticled shadow .

"I'm working alone against 7. You and that lazy partner of yours haven't been able to track down 2 who aren't even together." The golden clawed Digimon said.

"You, were the 1 who wanted Com Island all to yourself because you 'didn't need and help from us weaklings.'. I mean really, the best Island all to yourself while I'm stuck with that chainsaw wielding louse combing the Software desert. We're you trying to make me jealous?" The tentacled figure asked.

"Now, now, Boys. Let's not fight." A sensual voice came from the shadows.

"And what about you? Have you come up with any leads in tracking down our leader or is that idiot partner of yours still obsessed with adding to his hoard of 'treasure'?" The clawed 1 asked.

"Not to worry, my darling. We will find him. In the mean time." She said as she snapped her fingers and a green flame egnited behind her. "I've brought you some much needed help in dealing with the Digidestined." She said as a dog like Digimon with blades on the backs of his legs, 2 crescent shaped blades on his back, a collar with long silver spikes and red orbs on his flanks and shoulders stepped out of the fire.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Well, I have nothing to as this time. But please review anyway. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Dogfight

Chapter 6

Dogfight

Okay, let's get going with chapter 6. You know the drill by now. On to the reviews.

foxchick1: You're welcome.

Guest: Thank you.

Kiba fan: Yeah, he his.

And now, without further delay... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

We join our heroes, once again walking through the Digital World, the event of the past few days weighing heavily on their minds. 1 more so than the other.

'I still don't get it. Why are we here?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked back to the rest of the group. 'Why us? There there has to be more to this.' He thought.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked, getting the attention of the whisker marked blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." He said.

"About why we're here and who's after us?" The Hyuuga girl asked.

"Not just that. But also, why our exact group." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you the all 7 of us just happened to end up here?" He asked back. "I don't know. I just doesn't sit right with me." He said.

"You'll figure it out, Naruto-Kun. I believe in you." Hinata said with a blush.

"Heh. Thank's Hinata. You always know how to cheer me up." The orange clad boy said while grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Meanwhile at the back of the group, Kiba was looking foward to Naruto. 'I don't get it? I was always supoosed to be top dog and yet my Digimon is still lagging behind Naruto's and even worse.' He thought before looking at Shikamaru. 'The slacker's ahead of me too.' He thought before shifting his gaze to Hinata. 'Even Hinata has grown since we've been here and It's not just here. Truth is, everyone's been getting better since the acadamy and the Chuunin exams. But I'm just the same as ever.' Kiba thought.

"Hey Kiba, what's wrong?" Gaomon asked the parka wearing boy.

"Huh?" Kiba asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "I'm okay, Gaomon." Kiba said, getting a suspicious look from the blue canine Digimon. "Really, I'm good."

"Okay. But if you need to talk, I'm right here." Gaomon replied.

"Thanks, pal." Kiba said with a smile.

A few hours later, the group arrived at a river that sat a the base of a mountain.

"Okay, I think we should rest here for the night." Naruto said before turing to Konohamaru. "Kono, you want to come with me to find some fire wood?" He asked.

"Sure thing Ni-san." Kono said as he and Patamon started fallowing Naruto and Dorumon.

"Come on, Hanabi-Chan let's go get some water." Hinata said, getting a nod from her litte sister as the 2 of them began gathering water the cantines they got at the Floramon village.

After the group had dinner and the younger kids went to sleep, the older kids were sitting around the fire.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Ino asked.

"I say we climb the mountain." Kiba said.

"We might be able to get a better view of the land." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah. But what about and Hanabi-Chan and Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"The 2 of them can take care of themselves plus they have Patamon and Salamon to protect them." Naruto argued for the younger kids. "But I still think that we send someone to scout ahead and make sure we have a good path." He said.

"I'll do it." Kiba almost immediately offered.

"Okay. Who else?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'll do it alone." Kiba said with finality

"Kiba-Kun, are you sure?" Hinata asked him.

"I'll be fine. You guys rest up. Gaomon and me can handle this." Kiba said before he got up and headed for the mountain.

Naruto looked at Kiba as he walked away before he looked over to Dorumon and the 2 of them nodded to each other.

Meanwhile on the top of the mountain:

The clawed demonic figure and the black wolf like Digimon were watching as Kiba and Gaomon approach the mountain.

"Time to prove yourself, Dobermon. Destroy the boy." The figure said.

Dobermon then looked directly at Gaomon and grinned. "With pleasure." He said.

Back with Kiba and Gaomon:

"Kiba, not that I don't enjoy pulling the whole 'lone wolf' thing with you. But maybe we should have let some of the others come with us. Gaomon suggested as the 2 of them were climbing up a couple yards of the cliff side before coming to a path at the top of the cliff.

"Don't worry about it. We can handle anything that attacks us." Kiba said just before Dobermon jumped down in front of them.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked in a cold whisper.

"Another Black Mist Digimon?" Kiba asked.

"Don't insult me. I am not like those puppets." Dobermon growled.

"That's Dobermon. But something's off about him. We'd better be careful." Gaomon said as he stared down the black Digimon.

"You'd better listen to your mutt." Dobermon said, getting a growl from Gaomon. "Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" Dobermon asked with a smirk.

Gaomon rushed at Dobermon while prepping a Rolling upper only for Dobermon to call out 'Gray Noise' and firing out a sonic wave that hit Gaomon and forced him out of his attack.

Gaomon then flipped back up to his feet and tried to use his Double Backhand, only for the attack not to activate. "What?" He asked in shock before Dobermon called out ' Black Beam!' and shot out, well, a black beam that went strait through Gaomon's shoulder.

"Gaomon!" Kiba called out to his partner as he ran to his side. 'Damn it! I was so stupid! We shouldn't have come up here alone. I'm so sorry, Gaomon!' Kiba thought before his blue and red device started glowing and green 1s and 0s filled his eyes before Kiba pressed in the Digivolution code and Gaomon's shoulder instantly healed and he began to Digivolve.

"Gaomon Digivolve too..." He called out as he grew to be the size of a bear, long white hair grew from the back of neck, sharp claws ripped forth from his gloves, and his headband transformed in to a large scarf. "Gaogamon!" He shouted as he stood on all 4s between Dobermon and Kiba.

"It makes little diference." Dobermon said as he prepaired to fire another Black Beam only to hear the call of 'Metal Canon!' before being it from the large steel ball from above as Dorugamon flew down with Naruto on his back.

"I had a bad feeling. So I fallowed you." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Kiba replied as he climbed on Gaogamon's back as the blue Digimon called out 'Spiral Blow' as a tornado came of his mouth and threatened to lift Dobermon of the ground only for the black dog Digimon to dig his claws in to the ground.

"Dorugamon, now!" Naruto shouted as Dorugamon fired a Metal Canon in to the in to the Tornado which caused the projectile to speed and hit Dobermon square in the chest before he flew off and landed somewhere on the northeast side of the mountain. "Come on. We'd better get out of here." Naruto said, getting a nod from Kiba as the 2 of them rode off in the opposite direction and met the others back at the camp.

"What? Dobermon? " Lalamon asked in shock.

"If 1 as noble as him can be corrupted, than our enemy is even stronger than we thought." Renamon said.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked.

"Dobermon attack us as soon as we started to climb the mountain. So his boss is most likely up there. I saw we meet him head on!" Kiba suggested.

"Do you think we can handle them?" Hinata asked, turning to Naruto.

"The way I see it, we'll have to fight this guy eventually. So let's be carful. But, let's get it done." Naruto said, getting nods from the others.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the mountain:

"My apologies, my lord. I have failed you." Dobermon said with his head bowed.

"Not to worry, Dobermon. Now, I will just destroy those brats myself." The clawed figure said.

Dobermon's head then rose up as the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a gold mask with 2 horns and 6 green eyes beneath it before saying "As you say, Lord Neodevimon."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Well, there you go. Hope enjoyed the sixth chapter as well as the official reveal of the first big bad. Next time, look forward for the obligatory reveal curb stomp. Please review fallow and favorite and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
